paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Profile: Moona
Note: 'She is a private Oc, don´t ask me to use her pls '''History: '''She born in a very far wolf pack, meeting Wolfy after an accident when Wolfy saved her. When Moona saw Wolfy it was love at first sight. Moona was always close to Wolfy and even with this gesture, Wolfy was never able to tell his true feelings, until the day of the hunters attack, in which Wolfy trying to fight even being a pup, failed. To protect him, Moona got into a fight that did not belong to her. Wolfy who was very scared, just watched the scene ... After the fight, Moona was already very weak, and what was left of his Zooner, Snowy, was only the energy to transfer what was left to his companion, as a final gesture of love, and a farewell kiss. Desperate, Wolfy blamed himself for being stubborn enough to fight knowing he was going to lose ... at that time .. he saw the hunters coming out ... laughing at the victory, he had at that moment, two Zooners, Kiser and Snowy, the Power to end all at once, but Moona, even after life, continued with his good view of the world, and made Wolfy promise to do what he could to help humans see a better way, without wars, without suffering, Wolfy accepted. Moona still with Wolfy, no in body, but in spirit. '''Actualized: '''Moona is not really dead, she will come back in 5 five years, Wolfy doesn't know that of course, but her cell of power will "call" her into life again. '''Personality: '''She was very kind and smart, she could see good things in the worst possible situations, she was a little clumsy and ended up getting lost several times, in one of these, she was saved by Wolfy. She was a Zooner as well and as a final gesture of love gave her Zooner to Wolfy '''Facts: ' 1: She loved Wolfy, if she was alive they would have done a wolf pack together 2: Wolfy didn't knew that she was like him, a Zooner 3: She always said: "Love and anger are very close, we should never confuse one with the other." Wolfy never understood why. 4: They used to howl together 5: She tried to help Wolfy in the fight, but lost 6: Just Wolfy, Kiser and Snowy knows about this story 7: She is why Wolfy is trusting Ryder for now '''Birthday: '''9th December '''Forms: 1: Normal Moona: (The name already say) 2: Zooner Mode Moona: Wolfy never saw she like that, but is basically a ice form, she can use it when she wants, Her cell is called Snowy Powers: 1: Control of elements: She could deal with ice 2: Ice body: Used to make her body like ice to protect herself 3: fly: She used to fly 4: Mini-Hanegan: Wolfy taught her how to do a hanegan, that was how her first try was called Moona.png|link=http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Profile:_Moona Category:Fanon Characters Category:BoW Character